fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Chain On
is a cool typed song appearing in Aikatsu Dive!. Chain On is Sarah・Python's song, wich was performed by her voice actress Uchida Maaya. Chain On was first heard in the first episode of the anime. Lyrics Short Size Version |-|Romaji= Kotoba wa kokoro de no sutetchi no gotoshi Itasu o nanimonai kimi ga boku no ijiru Nainai tsukushi ran o dokoni mo ϟ I will not hide Boku ue no dai tama makkakka ni naru ϟ I won't let you win Pein no kaihō yoru no owari ni taishite o sakebe Itami to ikari no owaranai sākuru no chēn Shirogane buresu wa kokoro no kusari Can't Let Go ϟ boku ga keimusho-sho o nigedasu Nandemonai ga boku o seisuru ϟ misete yo Tatakai no kokoro de no ikari no chikara CHAIN ϟ ON danko no inochi tōzakaru Boku o Set・Free kako no chēn Boku ga kimi no shoyō janai Me no naka ni jōnetsu moeru Himo o katto jiyū no yokubō no motte High Pride, High Pride ϟ kono kurashi o iya to iu hodo! |-|Japanese= ことばは こころでのステッチ の如し いたすを何もない 君がボクのいじる ないない尽くし ランをどこにもϟI Will Not Hide ボク上の大たま 真っあかっアカになるϟ I Won’t Let You Win ペインのかいほう 夜のおわりに対して を叫べ 痛みといかりの おわらないサークルのチェーン しろがねブレス はこころのクサリ Can't Let Goϟボクがけいむ所をにげだす なんでもないがボクを制するϟみせてよ タタカイのこころでの いかりのちから CHAINϟONダンコのいのち 遠ざかる ボクをSet・Free過去のチェーン ボクがきみのしょようじゃない 目のなかに ジョウネツ燃える ひもをカット 自由のよくぼうの以て High pride, high pride ϟこの暮らしを嫌というほど！ |-|English= Your words feel like stitches in my heart No matter what I did, you just played with me I’ve got nothing left, no place to run ϟ I will not hide The sphere above becomes deep red ϟ I won’t let you win I release my pain and scream towards the end of night Chained in this endless circle of pain and anger The silver bracelet got my heart chained up Can’t let go ϟ I will get out of your prison Nothing holds me back ϟ I will show you the Strength of anger stored up inside a fighting mind CHAINϟON away from an determined life Set myself free from the chains of the past I don’t need you anymore Inside my eyes, the passion is burning Cut these strings with the desire to attain freedom High pride, high pride ϟ I’ve got enough of this life! Long Size Version |-|Romaji= Kotoba wa kokoro de no sutetchi no gotoshi Itasu o nanimonai kimi ga boku no ijiru Nainai tsukushi ran o dokoni mo ϟ I will not hide Boku ue no dai tama makkakka ni naru ϟ I won't let you win Pein no kaihō yoru no owari ni taishite o sakebe Itami to ikari no owaranai sākuru no chēn Shirogane buresu wa kokoro no kusari Can't Let Go ϟ boku ga keimusho-sho o nigedasu Nandemonai ga boku o seisuru ϟ misete yo Tatakai no kokoro de no ikari no chikara CHAIN ϟ ON danko no inochi tōzakaru Boku o Set・Free kako no chēn Boku ga kimi no shoyō janai Me no naka ni jōnetsu moeru Himo o katto jiyū no yokubō no motte High Pride, High Pride ϟ kono kurashi o iya to iu hodo! |-|Japanese= ことばは こころでのステッチ の如し いたすを何もない 君がボクのいじる ないない尽くし ランをどこにもϟI Will Not Hide ボク上の大たま 真っあかっアカになるϟ I Won’t Let You Win ペインのかいほう 夜のおわりに対して を叫べ 痛みといかりの おわらないサークルのチェーン しろがねブレス はこころのクサリ Can't Let Goϟボクがけいむ所をにげだす なんでもないがボクを制するϟみせてよ タタカイのこころでの いかりのちから CHAINϟONダンコのいのち 遠ざかる ボクをSet・Free過去のチェーン ボクがきみのしょようじゃない 目のなかに ジョウネツ燃える ひもをカット 自由のよくぼうの以て High pride, high pride ϟこの暮らしを嫌というほど！ |-|English= Your words feel like stitches in my heart No matter what I did, you just played with me I’ve got nothing left, no place to run ϟ I won’t hide The sphere above becomes deep red ϟ I won’t let you win I release my pain and scream towards the end of night Chained in this endless circle of pain and anger The silver bracelet got my heart chained up Can’t let go ϟ I will get out of your prison Nothing holds me back ϟ I will show you the Strength of anger stored up inside a fighting mind CHAINϟON away from an determined life Set myself free from the chains of the past I don’t need you anymore Inside my eyes, the passion is burning Cut these strings with the desire to attain freedom High pride, high pride ϟ I’ve got enough of this life! With the power of myself I can jump over the borders Far away from your selfishness and your greed I am myself a strong woman ϟ Kiss the arrogance left behind I’ve got nothing to listen to ϟ Your rules don’t bother me I deserve to be the one I want to be Chained inside this place of strictness and rules That’s not how I want to be ϟ My heart is CHAINED UP Enough of codes and grey walls Let me go, jump into a world filled with colors I can decide on my own ϟ Let me show you The anger stored in my rebel heart I set a fire on your so called love and care You cannot CHAIN ME ONϟ CHAINϟON I will run away from this life I will find myself, hidden inside manner and style I want to rock ϟ You are not part of my life anymore Watch me ‘cuz that is how I live! I will grow ϟ Over my past ϟ Will leave your prison My heart longs for the sound that can crack rocks The impacting sound of CHAINEDϟON Heavy Rock! CHAINϟON my path will lead me away from the determined life No more rules or high pride! High Pride ϟ I’ve got enough High Pride ϟ I will be strong on my own Live to become the woman I want to be! References Category:Aikatsu Dive! Discography Category:Cool Songs